Una tumba esmeralda
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Solas ha desenmarañado el sistema de abstracciones que lo unen a Lavellan, y se ha sentenciado a sufrir a cambio de una fugaz dosis de felicidad.


**Disclaimer:** Estaría muy bien que algo aquí me perteneciera, pero es de BioWare y tal, tal.

* * *

 **N/A:** Vuelvo desde el más allá (?) para embarcarme con una serie de fics para un fandom que en su sección en español anda medio muerto. Igual lo haré por amor a DA, fallaría a mi naturaleza si no lleno la plataforma con mi prosa chapucera y mis tramas telenovelescas (?) Quien lee espere mucha aliteración (accidental _tho_ ), muchas analogías innecesarias y cantidad de debralles mentales que convirtió un drabble de 400 palabras en un _oneshot_ semejante _sorry not sorry_.

Abro mi odisea con un Solavellan _because_ masoquismo.

Escribí bajo la intensa influencia de "Love Crime" de Siouxsie Sioux & Brian Rietzell.

* * *

 **. .**

La vista nocturna de las Tumbas Esmeralda le ha devuelto una porción de sí misma que creía perdida.

No es una sospecha que acude a Solas, él _sabe_ que el radiante verde del paisaje diurno degrada su melancolía en matices más llevaderos. Y cuando el sol finalmente se esconde, él _sabe_ que Lavellan vuelve a experimentar lo más cercano a felicidad que podrá obtener, por mucho que su rostro se haya vuelto incapaz de manifestar cualquier signo de entusiasmo.

Hoy ha habido una ligera variación, sin embargo.

Ella no ríe o logra que fluctúe su expresión lejana, secuela de un prolongado luto. Hace un tiempo que Lavellan no emite ningún sonido mínimamente parecido a una risa. Según lo advirtió, las malas bromas de la Campeona de Kirkwall fueron poco de lo que pudo arrancar de la joven inquisidora un amago de alegría, pero Hawke también murió. Lavellan se ha quedado con heridas que se demoran en sanar.

La Inquisidora -como se obliga a llamarla aún para sí mismo en un pobre intento de seguir guardando distancia-, quien otrora poseyera una vivacidad que rayaba en lo irritante, ha perdido el ánimo para mirar el mundo más allá de su dolor sino como una sucesión de obligaciones que serían mucho más complicadas de eludir que de cumplir.

Lavellan no ríe o hace patente su felicidad de ninguna manera clara. Pero Solas no está conjeturando, aun cuando no tiene ninguna prueba fehaciente. Es… eso: él sabe. Ahora mismo Lavellan ha vuelto a ser feliz.

Ella, su espíritu vivaz y espontáneo, ha vuelto en este reducido espacio de tiempo.

Mira entorno, el paisaje nocturno de la Marca Esmeralda es sublime y puede entender por qué lo encuentra letárgico, a todo pasado y todo futuro, dejándola sin incertidumbres de ningún tipo.

De la oscuridad emergieron puntos de luz. Aquí y allá, aislados, un sendero desde el arroyuelo hasta el campamento. Poco a poco, mientras la última luz del sol moría detrás de las copas de los árboles más altos, otras diminutas lucecillas se encendieron.

—Odio la intemperie pero admito que esto es… impresionante —concede Dorian.

Solas lamenta la interrupción del silencio. Sus ojos buscan a la Inquisidora. Por fortuna, ella no da señas de haber vuelto desde el lugar donde sus pensamientos están en paz.

—Jamás había visto luciérnagas de estos colores. —Cassandra habla en voz baja, girando para mirar a los insectos volar entre ellos.

Solas ha visto cosas similares e incluso mayores en belleza, desde luego, pero no deja de ser un espectáculo extraño. La luz de la luna es tenue, se cuela entre la floresta apenas lo suficiente y deja lucir a los insectillos. Brillan en numerosos colores. Un vibrante azul, abundante amarillo. Lila, anaranjado, un color que puede calificar como rosado. Está esa suerte de azul-verde, a ratos transformado en un afluente de aguamarina como los ojos de Lavellan misma ( _y en ello_ _hay_ _algo se le escapa, algo relacionado con todo pero Solas no logra capturarlo_ ). Detrás de las luces, los arbustos son exuberantes, el suelo no existe para la vista.

—Parece un sueño —murmura Lavellan.

Solas asiente. Sigue temiendo que cualquier palabra, cualquier gesto repentino o mal calculado la haga replegarse. Tiene la voz lenta y queda, y él nota como respira profundamente, acaso deseando capturarlo todo, desmenuzar el momento, quedarse con cada pieza, de rescatar una parte de su pasado antes de su caída al vórtice de locura donde ahora se encuentra.

Él no se quita de la cabeza que hay algo escondido para su entendimiento.

—No estaremos en otro de esos sueños raros en el Velo, ¿a que no? —Solas sonríe de lado y sacude la cabeza muy despacio—. Mala suerte. Me habría gustado uno de esos besos.

Hay algo que no está comprendiendo. Su mente sabe lo que sucede exactamente, pero no puede procesarlo, tomarlo y estudiarlo y entender. Lo frustra y decirlo así es quedarse demasiado lejos.

 _Es desquiciante._

Lavellan no ha hecho acudir un matiz cálido o travieso a su voz o su rostro, pero Solas cree que está en sus ojos. Sus ojos no pueden mentirle. En sus ojos, brillantes en medio de un espectáculo de luz de por sí extraordinario, Lavellan sigue siendo la muchachita de ánimo exultante que hace un tiempo tomó de la mano para cerrar una grieta por primera vez.

La elfilla de esos días le pareció una ruidosa dalishana más, una de muy mala suerte. Entonces no sobresalían sus ojos o su cabello o nada de ella salvo el ruido que provocaba cuando pasaba y las marcas de esclavitud sobre su rostro en retorcido honor a Sylaise. Lavellan las presumía como una herencia ancestral de sabiduría. Toda ella representaba, a primera vista, lo que estaba mal en el mundo.

Pero eso fue entonces. Maldito el día en que llegó en medio de su estrépito acostumbrado, cantando una canción horrible con su escaso talento, y comenzó a indagar sin tomarse la molestia de preguntar si él tenía tiempo o ganas de someterse a su curiosidad. No que Solas pudiera o quisiera negarse, al fin de cuentas. Mentiría si dijera que no fue una grata sorpresa encontrar con una dalishana tan ávida de aprender algo nuevo, de ver el mundo a través de los ojos de alguien más. A veces, Lavellan apretaba los parpados, intentando esbozar en su imaginación lo que él relatara. Solas tuvo más de una vez, al contemplarla, la premonición de que terminaría tomándole cariño si no se alejaba. Y debió hacerlo.

Una dalishana más es todo lo que Lavellan no es hoy.

Una dalishana más es lo que Solas desearía ver en este momento, en este preciso lugar. Pero el color de sus ojos es intenso y eclipsa el oscuro tatuaje sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara mientras se acercan a la luz de las antorchas en el campamento.

Las luciérnagas permanecen al margen porque no soportan la ausencia de magia que impera en el campamento.

—Y así se ha terminado el sueño —comenta Dorian divertido, lanzándoles una mirada ladina. Se adelanta otro poco, hacia su tienda, antes de girar sobre sus talones—. Encuentro muy triste que solo reúnan valor para besarse dentro del Velo…

No puede agregar nada más, Cassandra pasa y deja escapar un gruñido. Dorian se hecha a reír.

—No solo dentro del Velo, aunque suelen ser los mejores —tercia Lavellan, apoyada en su bastón—. Me sorprende que no lo sepas, Dorian, sueles ser muy curioso de mis conversaciones con Solas.

—Deberían probar hablar en susurros —sugiere él con otra sonrisa astuta. Parece que la impavidez con que la Inquisidora admite todo aquello tira de esa mueca burlona sobre su lado izquierdo.

La conversación se prolonga unos minutos más. Solas los deja con ello. No le molesta pero seguro no es lo más cómodo escuchar a Dorian indagar en lo que no ha terminado de concretar como una relación sentimental. Ellos lo han inferido y él continúa reacio a creer que lo dejó suceder.

Vuelve al límite del campamento en busca del despliegue de belleza natural como una manera de ordenar en su cabeza la confusión, pero de este persisten decaídas luciérnagas, quizá extraviadas. La oscuridad del bosque aún se siente cargada, no obstante. Todo flota en una atmósfera tibia que cosquillea sobre la piel, como cuando el Velo es delgado, pero es improbable que ése sea el caso.

—Ahora estoy segura.

Solas gira apenas lo suficiente en dirección a la voz de la Inquisidora.

—¿Segura de qué? —Pregunta, entrelazando las manos sobre la espalda.

—No estamos en el Velo.

—¿Qué te dio la certeza?

—Las preguntas de Dorian. No creo que mis sueños o los tuyos permitieran algo así.

Al final de esa frase ha faltado algo. Justo allí debió explotar el sonido de sus carcajadas estridentes; en cambio, no ha habido ni una sonrisa. Lavellan nunca lloró por su clan, por Hawke o por lo ocurrido en Refugio, pero tampoco hubo más de esas sonrisas enormes y contagiosas. Aún menos hubo manos en el estómago cuando la risa generaba dolor. Feudo Celestial se ha vuelto silencioso.

Ella se acerca otro poco, sombría y cansada. Entretanto, Solas se enfrenta a una especie de epifanía. Todo esto, toda esta "Inquisición" y lo que hace, toda esta gente y sus propósitos y sus aires de redención, todos juntos cantan, sin saberlo, himnos tristes de despedida a la alegre vida de la maga del clan Lavellan, y ominosas oberturas la reciben como su Lady Inquisidora.

Es triste como excitante. Lavellan, ahora estancada, tiene variedad de posibilidades en su futuro merced de un pasado tumultuoso. Es estúpido pero podría decirse que Solas la envidia. Tiene capacidad de transformarse a placer y ni siquiera lo sabe. Tal vez sea para mejor.

A veces se le ocurre que, si la suerte se lo permitiera, podría guiarla a través de un camino por el cual pueda volver a ser feliz, auténtica y completamente feliz. Tal vez, si tiene un poco más de suerte, podría guiarla hacia la libertad misma. Auténtica y completa libertad. Lavellan lo merece. No hay nadie que Solas conozca que merezca más su libertad.

—Apenas quedan unas cuantas —señala al mirar los puntillos aislados de luz, tras un rato de silencio.

Su absoluta falta de ánimo, bueno o malo, lo enerva. Esta no es ella. Esta elfa poco tiene que ver con la verdadera Lavellan, y es lamentable pensar que su vida pueda haber sido alterada a tal grado. No hay un tono desanimado o desilusionado y Solas se da cuenta de que eso le causa una especie de malestar… muy cercano al dolor.

—No hagas eso —le pide, forzando el tono neutro de su voz.

—¿El qué? —Inquiere ella, al mirarlo parpadeando, sin comprender.

Las facciones de Solas se contraen en una mueca, buscando una manera de explicarlo ahora que incluso para él tiende a incomprensible.

—... actuar como si fueras una tranquila.

Las palabras son claras pero dan la impresión de atropellarse. Lavellan arquea una ceja a medida que logra descifrarlo.

—Nunca supe tu opinión al respecto...

—Ya la sabes —replica él antes de dar el primer paso de vuelta a la oscuridad del bosque.

Solas no supo que ella lo seguiría hasta escuchar los pasos detrás de él. Ahora, se ha dado cuenta de que es lo que quería y esperaba y sabía que pasaría. De alguna manera, lo reconforta. En los detalles como estos, cuando ella lo sigue en lugar de interpretar su comportamiento como una invitación a dejarlo solo, está la mujer que él conoció en Refugio.

—Puedo cuidarme solo, Inquisidora —dice con una nota leve de sorna.

—Perfecto porque no estoy segura de poder cuidarme a mí misma.

Solas ríe en voz baja, sin muchas ganas.

—Entonces piensas que actúo como un intento de tranquila.

—A veces te sale tan bien y llego a dudar que sea un intento.

No responde de inmediato. Hay silencio salvo por el ruido de sus pasos y el rumor de las criaturas nocturnas. Huele a musgo, a madera. Las hojas y las ramas le arañan la ropa, el viento mece la parte alta de los árboles, muy por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Temes que dejar fluir tus emociones te haga perder el control sobre la magia?

No puede dejar el tema. No va a perder la ocasión, imposible saber si volverá a haber una igual. Él debe rescatarla, dar un ligero tirón y ponerla de nuevo en el mundo.

La vida de Lavellan está llena de posibilidades, no permitirá que tome la más inútil de ellas.

—En absoluto. No creo que conozca a alguien más capaz de controlarlo.

—Muy modesta, Inquisidora.

—No me hace la mejor maga, pero estoy segura de que no terminaré con un desastre entre mis manos a causa de magia fuera de control. ¿Arrogancia? Solo es la verdad.

—No toda.

—¿Quieres saber que le sucedió a la loca que te hacía poner muecas nada más verla llegar?

Ella ha detenido la marcha, Solas la imita y gira en respuesta, descolocado. No advierte de inmediato que las luciérnagas comienzan a amontonarse otra vez.

—La cara que ponías. Creí que eras un amargado y necesitabas algo de desorden en tu vida, por eso volvía.

Se acerca unos pasos más hacia él, despacio, varios segundos entre cada uno de ellos. El tintineo de su túnica y el roce de la tela indican como la distancia se va cerrando. Él no se mueve.

—Sé que perdiste algo. No sé cuándo, no sé por qué. Pero sé que lo perdiste y te sientes culpable… Cuando me enteré de lo que había sucedido con mi clan, cuando volteé y vi a Marian por última vez antes de salir del Velo… Comprendí porque eres tan insoportablemente serio. Ya no vi a alguien por quien sentir compasión sino a alguien, la única persona, con quien podía compartir. ¿Quieres saber que le sucedió a la loca ruidosa? No lo sé, sólo sé que la perdí. Y debería estar aterrada pero… estoy exhausta.

Se muerde los labios y sacude la cabeza en otro chispazo de emoción que, de manera inconsciente, se obliga a reprimir. Contempla las luciérnagas iluminando el suelo. Sus ojos no miran los de Solas antes de continuar la caminata. Da igual, el encanto se disipa de forma repentina.

—Necesitaba algo de desorden en mi vida —concede él, adivinando el camino que tomará la conversación. No desea ir a allí. O quizá lo desea pero no puede.

—Sigues siendo un amargado y además me lo contagiaste, debería golpearte.

—Estaría seguro de que nadie te ha convertido en una tranquila en ese caso.

Lavellan interrumpe la marcha, el sendero de luciérnagas ha desaparecido.

—A veces tengo esa sensación.

—¿Qué te detiene? —Pregunta él, su voz es un murmullo y teme la respuesta.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

En medio de la oscuridad, percibe la cercanía de Lavellan, los pasos que la aproximan. La caricia de la mano sobre su mejilla antes de sentirla en realidad.

—¿Algo debería detenerme, Solas? —Insiste.

El pulgar de Lavellan traza círculos sobre su mejilla, muy despacio. Aguarda paciente la respuesta, los irises aguamarina relucen en su rostro.

Para Solas es como si el estómago se le cayera a los pies. El vacío en su lugar es un dolor agudo. Cierra los ojos. Piensa en todas las razones por las cuales alentar sus sentimientos por él (o los de él por ella) es irresponsable y cruel. Piensa en todos los finales infelices que aguardan por ambos en caso de ceder.

Enumera las malas ideas pero el contacto de la fría mano sobre su mejilla, la exquisita sugerencia advertida en la cercanía de su cuerpo, de lo fácil que sería...

—Lo que tú quieres de mí resultará mal a largo plazo, para los dos —replica al abrir los ojos. Aparta la mano de Lavellan sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

Tiene todo un catálogo de motivos, de cosas que podrían salir mal, pero ella está allí. Real, inmediata. La Inquisidora Lavellan. Un recuerdo de una época diferente, cuándo él... cuando el mundo...

—¿Por qué?

Dejarla ir, perder lo que ha forjado en ella, su nexo con el pasado.

Perder lo ella ha forjado en él, su atadura al presente.

Solas debe admitir que ha dado menos de lo que ha recibido.

Pero siempre fue así.

—Es difícil de explicar.

Una larguísima pausa y de pronto, Lavellan ríe. Es una risa queda y sarcástica, pero está riendo.

A medio camino entre la extrañeza y una vaga satisfacción, lo mejor que se le ocurre hacer es apoyar una mano sobre el delgado cuello de la Inquisidora, atraerla hacia él en un beso ávido, necesitado; largo y meticuloso. Cada terminación nerviosa se enciende, vibra en la sensación más placentera que ha tenido en mucho tiempo ( _¿cuánto tiempo?_ ). Su brazo libre la rodea, la pega a su cuerpo porque de pronto quiere sentirla toda, la deliciosa solidez de su figura apretada contra él; capturar su risa con sus labios por si no vuelve a escucharla (temiendo no volver a escucharla).

Es esto lo que pretendía evitar, se engaña a sí mismo. El fuerte abrazo y los besos dulces y cortos entre besos más largos y ansiosos, lo desdicen de inmediato.

No es esto lo que se proponía evitar, ah, claro que no; es esto lo que buscaba. Sin importar si está bien o mal, lo quería. ¿Qué instinto tan vil puede haber en ansiar sensaciones como estas?

Al apartarse, Solas detiene el pequeño rostro femenino entre sus manos e imprime un fugaz beso más.

—Solas, Solas —habla ella en una especie de quedo canturreo. Descansa la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras le rodea la cintura con ambos brazos—. Lo que yo quiero de ti ya lo he obtenido… Lo que tú quieres de mí debería preocuparme. Me preocupa un poco —admite, acentuando la fuerza de su abrazo—. Pero si te dejo ir ahora, volvería gris el mundo. No es que le quede mucho color, de todas maneras.

Libera su torso y echa un vistazo alrededor. Allí están esos insectillos de nuevo, entre la vegetación, brillantes y extraños.

 _Había algo relacionado con todo que Solas no entendía. Una cuestión enmarañada de sentimientos y emociones que era peligroso discernir. Había algo que Solas sabía pero no podía explicar._

—¿Cómo haces eso?

Solas parpadea rápidamente, varias veces. Su ceño fruncido se relaja un momento para volver a formarse, esta vez en respuesta a su perplejidad.

—¿Hacer qué? —Farfulla, sus ojos inspeccionan los detalles y su mente trabaja en aquello que antes no tenía respuesta.

—Lo de las luciérnagas. ¿Tú las vuelves de esos colores o "llamas" a las indicadas?

 _Había algo que era obvio para todos pero él seguía negándose a admitir._

—No sabía que lo hacía yo.

—Leí algo sobre esto. Restos de magia, inofensivos la mayoría de las ocasiones. Creí que podías manejarlo a tu antojo, no me sorprendería —declara y se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Pues no lo hago.

 _Había algo escondido._

—Ése es el color de mis ojos y está por todos lados.

 _Había algo cuya inaccesibilidad era desquiciante._

—Nunca lo había hecho antes.

—Oh, vaya… Creí que era otra de tus formas extrañas de hacer caer a las chicas.

¿Qué era lo que le arrastraba hacia la Inquisidora Lavellan? ¿Cómo podría explicar que contra todo pronóstico él y ella…?

—Alanna…

Solas ha cometido un error. Ha sido egoísta. Pero todo esto debe significar algo. Si a largo plazo terminará doliendo, es justo también que, a largo plazo, haya valido la pena.

—Soy feliz ahora, Solas —confiesa con voz trémula y dulce.

La Inquisición no ha logrado asesinar el impetuoso espíritu de Lavellan, cae en la cuenta. Pero está débil, así que ella se ha abocado a protegerlo.

Quiere resguardarlo en él, cuando debería protegerlo _de_ él.

 _"Alguien, la única persona, con quien podía compartir."_

Ella cree en él cuando no debería.

Y la alegría se diluye. Querría poder decir que él también es feliz. Le _gustaría_ ser feliz. Sin embargo, las más amargas especulaciones sobre el final iniciaron aquí, en el punto donde se enfrenta a una verdad tan impía como el hecho de amarla.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, alcanza su mano y la sostiene con fuerza antes de tirar de ella para estrecharla. El final será horrible, esa es una certeza en un mar de dudas. Y si de esta manera será, Solas tendrá que hacerlo valer la pena.

* * *

 **N/A:** Told ya~ Enredado y exagerado, como es mi gusto (?) Lol


End file.
